


Forced Caroling

by spiralicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Community: spn-bigpretzel, Devil's Traps (Supernatural), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, M/M, Miss Hooligan's Christmas Cake, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Crowley keeps falling for the same trap.
Relationships: Crowley/Bobby Singer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Forced Caroling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



Crowley answered a rather familiar summoning and shouldn't have been surprised to have materialized in a devil's trap, _again_. It was getting old. 

“Really, Robert? Again?”

Bobby leaned against the table, smirking. “You know how to get out of it.”

Crowley let out a frustrated growl. This game wasn't fun the first time. “ _As I sat at my windy one evening, The letter man brought unto me a little gilt edged invitation, saying, Gilhooly, come over to tea. Sure I knew that the Hooligans sent it, so I called 'round for old friendship's sake, and the first thing they gave me to tackle was a piece of Miss Hooligan's cake_ ,” Crowley mumbled. 

“Oh, come on, you can do better than that. With feeling this time.”

“ _There were plums and prunes and cherries, and citron and raisins and cinnamon too, There was nutmegs, cloves, and berries, and the crust it was nailed on with glue. There was carraway seeds in abundance, Sure 'twould build up a fine stomachache, 'Twould kill a man twice after 'ating a slice of Miss Hooligan's Christmas cake,_ ” Crowley was practically screaming in annoyance by the end of the chorus and gesticulating violently with his arms. 

Bobby chuckled and scrapped away just enough of the devil's trap that Crowley could walk out of it. 

“Why do I put up you?” Crowley asked with exasperation.

“You know, you don't have to show up.”

**Author's Note:**

> For Spn_BigPretzel's 12 Days of Christmas, Day 4: Wild Card
> 
> Was originally started for DEW: any angel or demon + Christmas songs. The lyrics are to Miss Hooligan's Christmas Cake.


End file.
